Threats
by RedRaven98
Summary: Okay,This chapter is NOT an author note.I don't know why FF thought it was an author note.For those people who already read it before and liked it,I brought it back!And for those people who read it and didn't like it, then i don't care.Anyways, this is a oneshot that contains a bunch of threats i found here in FF and smushed it all together and made it seem for Sasuke U. Die,Sasuke


Just a bunch of threats i found here in put together and made them into threats for Sasuke Uchiha. Yes, i am one of his haters, deal with it.

I Do NOT own Naruto or some of these threats.I don't remember which are mine at all but i do remember that i got most of these from the reviews for Dani Zaraki's story **Man,I Miss the Kitties. **Read it. It's awesome. XD

* * *

Goddamn, what the fucking hell is wrong with you? I'll fucking kill you! No, wait, I won't do that! I'll tie you down, cut you into little itty bitty pieces, set them on fire, electrocute them, cook them after wards and serve them with salt before I carve your innards out, starting with something that marks the difference between men and women! With a spoon bitch! A RUSTY SPOON! It'll be so bad your Sharingan won't save you jack shit. GET THE FUCK BACK HERE SO I CAN TORTURE AND KILL YOU BEFORE RE-ANIMATING YOU AND DOING IT AGAIN YOU SON OF A BITCH!

I will rip out your eyes and mount them on top of my table, so you can see every second of this- I'll rip out your cardiovascular system to serve as spaghetti and meatballs- the veins just make perfect noodles, don't you think! And I'm sure your heart will taste fine in little pieces- then I'll slice open your torso and saw through your ribcage, sectioning it into pieces just the right size for barbecueing, and, while I'm at it,

I'll reach just a little bit lower and rip out your stomach, lungs, and intestines to boil and eat over rice, smothered in the gravy I'll make out of the drippings from sauteeing your liver in an onion or two. Then,

I'll split your skull and snatch tiny pieces of your brain and chop them into salad-sized bites. I'll boil your lungs, stomach, and intestines, and braise your legs and arms. I'll grill your hands, and throw your left-overs into a giant pot to flavor the stew I'll make with your blood! Then I'll make sure to sit right in front of your eyes- perfectly centered, to make sure you can see me clearly. I'll eat EVERY SINGLE BIT of you, before I undoubtedly VOMIT, because no matter how you're dressed up, or who slaved over you to try and make you perfect, or what's done with you, you'll always be SHIT.

You're so full of shit that flies and dung beetles will crawl into your mouth, suffocate you and eat you from the inside out while you sleep, if you don't shut your fucking mouth.

I will rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat and make you watch me claw through your stomach with a dulled butterknife, then rip off your head and shove it up you're ass.

I will give you three seconds to run before I beat you with Samehade/a spoon until you have such severe injuries you won't be able to move for a month.

I will get some poision from Sasori that will be more torturous than tsukyomi I will shatter every single bone in your body, then skin you alive and ripoff your muscles in little shreads, then crush your eyes and stab your heart with a rusty spork until it stops bleeding.

I will chop off your head, glue your mouth shut; incinarate your body and boil your head. I will scrape the remaining flesh from your head and take out your skull.I will fill your head with stones and hot sand, frequently repeating this for hours. Then i will hang your shrunken head on my wall, for all to see.

I shall gaze at it with pride, seeing that i found a way to kill you in a way worse than Ibiki'a torture session.

I will rip your eyes from their sockets and feed them to you, and then I will break every bone in your body, starting with your fingers and toes.

I will light your head on fire then slit your wrists and watch you bleed out.

Next time I see your face, 72 hours of breaking bones and searing flesh will await you.

Enjoy your remaining hours alive, BITCH!

* * *

That's all. Please don't report me. It's not like i'm really threatening anyone REAL.

Please review. I might put up my reasons for hating Sasuke if i get 5 reviews. (NOT flames.)

BTW, if you recognize some of these threats as one of yours, then i apologize for taking them without asking forgive me.


End file.
